


Children of Mystique

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Cannon Works [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: It had taken her so long to find her Birth-Mother. So many years of careful research. So many years of planning. Practicing what she'd say to the woman who gave her up. But what she finds is much more unsettling than she could've ever realized.





	1. Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Kimiko is about 23 here. So she's 6 years older than Raze. Both siblings never knew the other existed. Mostly because I don't think Raven would want to talk about her.

_‘I’m sorry I killed our Mother before you met her.’_ Those words were unexpected from him. As was his disguise. Kimiko had tracked down  _ **‘Mystique’**_ for days now. Only to find she’d been dead for a long, long, long time. It figured. She prepared to confront her Birth-Mother. To ask her questions about her Birth-Father among other things. Just to find there was a  _ **child**_  in her place. Her  _half-_ brother. The urge to laugh almost overwhelmed her at this point. All of that careful research had lead to this.

Sitting on the couch in Raze’s house, she texted her wife. Telling her what she found out about Mystique. That she wouldn’t be home for a couple of days. It made her feel a bit guilty. But she didn’t feel ready to go home yet. As of now, she wasn’t really feeling much of anything. Aside from an odd emptiness. Like she was hollow inside. This was a feeling she hadn’t encountered in years. Not since she learned she was adopted. Ignoring this, she turned off her phone then shoved it into her purse. Trying to think of what she should do. How she was going to deal with her half-brother.

Raze possibly had his reasons. There had to be some reason for this. Why he felt the need. A part of her wanted to know that reason. Wanted so badly to ask him why he did what he did. Just what exactly had driven him to commit matricide and pose as her. 

_**Wanted to.** _

She just couldn’t bring herself to ask. It was like she couldn’t make herself do anything at all. Almost like she were frozen in place or something. Her left hand twisting the fingers of her right hand. Not breaking them but using the pain as a distractant. In some vain attempt to distract herself from the news. Unfortunately it wasn’t working. As her mind was still racing and reeling from Raze’s news. How sad he actually looked when he told her what he had done. Kimiko dug her teeth into her bottom lip. Another desperate way to keep herself from falling to pieces. A moment later, she heard footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw it was Raze. With two mugs in his hands. His expression was a mixture of sadness and pity. Both of which she could do without.

He hands her the glass of what she suspected to be coffee. Then he settles down on the seat next to her. In a gentle voice, he asked,”Are you going to be alright, Kimiko?”

“I _know_  that this is  **difficult**   _but…but_  I  **didn’t** _want_  to  **hurt**   _you._ ”,he told her. As if that made it okay. Him  **killing**   _their Mother._  Keeping this to herself, she took a small sip of the coffee. It tasted terrible. But it was better than nothing. And she stated,”It isn’t your fault. You  **didn’t know** _I existed_ until  _now…_ I wish I had shown up sooner.”

“Do  _you_   **hate**   _me?_ ”,he asked. A question that was somewhat complicated. A part of her did despise him for his act. While most of her wasn’t entirely angry at all. And she didn’t really know how to answer him. So she took the more passive route. Shaking her head as she answered,”No. I do not hate you, Raze. You did what you needed to.

“I don’t expect you to tell me why.”,she added. Noting the relief in his face as she looked at him. Kimiko continued to drink her coffee. There wasn’t anything she could do to him anyway. It was in the past. Hurting Raze wouldn’t fix a damnable thing. And all the good it would do would be to get her in hot water. With foreign officials, the Brotherhood, and her own team. Maybe even more than them. 

Toying with the mug, she stared him over. Then she gave him the best fake smile she’d ever given someone. Shifted her mug to her right hand and gently hugged him. Noticing that he tensed up while she did such a gentle task. Once she pulled away, she saw him relax a little. She tried to strike up a conversation with him. Get him to relax completely. And to assure him that she wasn’t interested in revenge. It seemed to take a while, but he somewhat managed to calm down. When he did, she asked,”Mind if I stay here tonight?”

That seemed to throw him for a loop as he stared at her. His mouth forming a tight line as he seemed to be thinking. Her own forming a polite grin as she continued,”I don’t want to impose. I could get a hotel if it were preferable.”

“No that’s fine. I’ve got a room that you can use.”,he told her. The tone of his voice was somewhat off putting. As she couldn’t pin point his emotions. Nor could she smell anything off from him. Ignoring this, she kept her smile as she thanked him. Letting him get up first and lead her through the house. It gave her the opportunity to see ways out. Things she didn’t get the chance to find in her research. Though she didn’t really know why she was doing this. After all, Raze wasn’t posing a threat. At least not an active one to her. When they reached the room, she let him show her around it. 

The room was as nice as a hotel room. Big bed, small TV set, and a tiny bathroom. Which she saw was already stocked. He said,”I’ll have my butler bring you some clothes.”

Turning to thank him, she raised an eyebrow. He already left her to her own devices. Which was good. She closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking a few deep breaths before finally crying softly to herself. Wishing she’d gotten one chance to meet her Birth-Mother. Trying to keep the sound of her crying to herself so she didn’t upset Raze. He didn’t need to feel more guilty than he probably did.


	2. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hadn't been the easiest thing Raze did. Now he wonders if it had been the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel that Raze didn't like killing Raven. He was probably pretty young when he did it. So I get the feeling he's probably hating himself or worse.

This had to be a joke right? A cruel, sick joke. There was no way this was real. Yet there she was sitting in the living room. On her phone texting whomever. He didn’t really care who. It was disturbing knowing she existed. Or that Raven managed to keep her from him for so long. **A sister.** His _half_ -sister. Just as blue skinned as he was. Not surprising considering who their Mother was. But her slate blue eyes were. They reminded him of someone. Though he couldn’t put his finger on just who.

Then there was the hair. Dyed a nearly identical red to his own. And when he saw her from the back, he had to choke back a scream. Some part of him briefly convinced his Mother had come back. That she was back from the grave and out for revenge. Until she turned around to look at him in his Raven disguise. Her face had some similarities but she wasn’t their Mother. 

They had sat down for a little while to talk. Telling him things that sounded like lies. Things he didn’t think their Mother had done. It just didn’t seem plausible to him. Yet she had proof that she was Raven’s daughter. Giving him several adoption papers and a birth certificate. One that had Raven’s signature on it without the Father’s. His stomach churned as he read through the papers. _ **A sister.**_ This was _horrible_ …he had given her the papers back. Turned into himself and watched her stare at him. Taking her a solid five minutes or so to ask who he was. Where Raven had been. Why did he pretend to be her for. And after he answered her questions, she just sat there. Eyes wide in an almost comical fashion. Hands shakily holding the papers she had provided him with. Raze wanted to hug her, to apologize for what had happened. When he tried, she didn’t seem to register his words.

So he had given her some space to work this through. As well as give him some time to work through his own issues. He started making coffee to give himself something to do. And as he made the coffee, he tried to think of what he was going to do. How he was going to deal with his new sibling. She wasn’t like Junior. Nor was she like himself. At least not entirely like himself. Her scent was stranger than his as well. Raze ignored this while he had looked for two mugs. This wasn’t something he could overthink. Right then, he had to work fast. Figure out if this girl was worth while and keep Junior from finding out about her. For now at least.

When he came back with the mugs, she seemed off. Like she was only pretending to be fine. To most normal people it probably would’ve worked. But he knew she wasn’t alright in the slightest bit. Kimiko’s voice sounded a little too shaky to his ears. A bit like she was struggling to not cry in front of him. It hurt his heart to watch her. And he admittedly tensed up when she side hugged him. Obviously she was trying to put him at ease. Raze decided to go along with it. If she could pretend that she was fine. Why couldn’t he? Once they were done with small talk, she had requested to stay over. Something told him to let her. Despite him wanting to tell her to stay someplace else. Keep her far away from himself and the Brotherhood. Though he figured he had enough experience dealing with people like her. He could probably fight her off if necessary so he agreed to let her stay. Showing her a nice room that probably would be better than some hotel’s. After he told her that his butler would help her, he fled. 

Straight to his own room and sat down on his bed. Not crying but feeling distinctly uncomfortable with it all. This had to be the most fucked up thing that Raven threw at him. And she wasn’t even alive to see how it had affected him. He laid back on his bed as he thought of what to do. What he was supposed to do. There was no way he could tell Junior just yet. As he would probably try to control their half-sister. Like he suspected that Junior wanted to do to him. Laying his hands on his stomach, he thought of his options. Have her join him in the Brotherhood. Or kill her like he had their Mother. Though he suspected her team would do something. Maybe even come to Madripoor themselves and kill him out of revenge. Something he’d want to avoid as much as humanly possible. Then the idea of having her in the Brotherhood made his blood run cold. She didn't really feel like Brotherhood material in his mind. Her attitude was much too _‘heroic’_  for what Junior liked. And a part of him dreaded the idea of Junior altering her behavior to suit their needs. It was strange but he didn’t want her to go through that. Didn’t want her to become Junior’s brainwashed puppet. 

That just didn’t seem right.

After a while of thinking, he decided to let her live. But not keep her in the Brotherhood. As Kimiko wasn’t right for it. At least as of now she wasn’t right for it. Raze sat up in his bed and decided that Kimiko would need different kind of training. Something that would help ease her into it. 


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raze has a startling revelation about his visitor. That she's more than what she says she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to warn you. Kimiko's parentage is fairly disturbing if you think about it. And I'm sorry for anyone who gets uncomfortable reading this.

It was hard to think of what to do with Raze. Since she didn't know what happened. Or even when her brother killed their Mother. A part of her wanted to know why. Why did he want or need to kill her? Just to gain power? As it somewhat seemed like that was the only logical reason he did it. Getting their Mother's position of power in Madripoor. Along with everything she ever owned. If this were a normal person, she wouldn't keep guessing. But Raze wasn't exactly a normal person to begin with. He wasn't even really a normal mutant in her eyes. Mostly thanks to the way he talked and held himself. Acting way more mature than a boy his age was supposed to be.

 _'Then again, that could probably be the trauma of killing his own parent.'_ ,she mused to herself. Making himself an orphan probably made things harder. Having to grow up faster than necessary to run things in Raven's place. She toyed with her hair as she laid on the bed. Something about Raze acting as Raven didn't sit well with her. And she wondered what else he had to do to be her. Her mind slowly filling with terrible possibilities. The young man preforming acts that weren't suitable for a minor. Kimiko slowly sat up on the bed. Trying hard to ignore the poisonous thoughts running through her mind. It was ridiculous to feel like this. After all, she hardly knew anything about Raze. Or anything about his situation at all. There was no reason to get hyper empathetic for someone she barely knew. Especially when that person was a murderer in charge of Criminal City.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. She got off the bed and headed towards the door. Opening it, she was face to face with another young man. This one was much older than Raze was. He looked to possibly be in his late thirties or early forties. And he was holding what appeared to be a bundle of purple clothing. Kimiko asked,"Thank you, Mr _...umm..what's **your** name?_ "

" _Kerry_ , Miss.",Kerry answered. He handed her the small bundle of fabric to her. Then politely left her to her own devices. Unfolding them, she found it was a simple nightgown. One that was definitely not her Mother's tastes. As it had short sleeves and the hem nearly grazed the floor. Obviously something that Raze had his servant rush out to get for her. As it definitely didn't belong to their Mother. And she doubted Raze would like this either. Kimiko shut the door with a soft sigh. This was better than nothing at all. It was also a lot less awkward to have then just sleeping in the nude. Especially if her half-brother were to wake her up in the morning. She quickly slipped out of her uniform and into the thick nightgown. Even if it was just something that Raze snatched up on short notice, it was kind of nice.

She hurried into the bathroom and finished getting ready. Once she was done, she turned off the lights. Then slipped under the covers of the bed. Her mind filled with ideas of what to do in the morning. Maybe sitting down with Raze and interrogating him on what happened. Figuring that she'd have to be careful. As she worried that Raze would either clam up or worse. Throw her out and never want to contact her. Which somehow upset her more than him trying to kill her. Yet she couldn't completely understand why. Kimiko pushed down those feelings. They were wholly irrational not to mention stupid. He wasn't weak. And he didn't need to have her Mother him. Raze probably didn't even want her to stay with him. When she woke up, she'd try to get some answers. Then she'd go back home and never see him again.

Something about that made her stomach churn with anxiety. Though she couldn't completely understand why. Kimiko slowly drifted off to sleep as she promised herself to not get involved.

* * *

On the other side of the large house, Raze paced. Trying to think of what to do in the morning. Figuring that Kimiko would have questions for him. Mostly about why he killed their Mother. How he killed her and when he did. It made his stomach twist at the thought. He didn't really want to have that conversation. Especially with some stranger that just happened to be related to him. Hell, he didn't even tell Jr just yet. Nor was he ever going to tell that bald creep. It would just be ammunition that he could use against him. Blackmail him, or try to, into doing whatever he wanted.

And like Hell he was going to give Jr that power.

When he stopped walking, he crossed his arms against his chest. Looking up at the ceiling as he thought of what he would say. What he was going to keep secret from her. Like where their Mother's body was at. Or why he even killed her. He could tell her when he had done the deed. Which had happened when he was around fifteen or so. It was hard to remember his age _after he... **after he**..._ he took a deep breath and pressed his palms to his face. Ignoring the memory of his Mother lifeless at his feet. All the blood that he had to clean up. Those memories were harder and harder to ignore now. Since he had seen her younger self in the past. Along with his older half-brother. Seeing them together made him sick.

It kept bringing up memories that he had repressed. Some pleasant. Others not so much.

Heading into his own bathroom, he let his hands drop. Pushing away thoughts of his Mother as he stood at the mirror. Looking at his own face, he frowned deeply. Then he shifted his form into his older half-sister. Noting that her shade of blue was somewhat brighter than his. But lighter than their older half-brother's. He gently touched his hair to look at it better. Now that he wasn't internally freaking out, he noticed it was a bit lighter than Raven's. Still a vivid red color but not as red as their Mother's had been. A part of him wondered why she dyed her hair in the first place. Since it probably took considerable effort on her part to do. Seeing as her hair must have was naturally black as his Aunt Laura's had been. In fact, she almost reminded him of his other sibling. What was his name again? Daken?

He stared into his reflections eyes for a moment. Was that just a complete coincidence? After all, Logan had blue eyes too. Maybe _he was... **no**..._ he recalled that she called him _'Gramps'_. Not _'Dad'_ , **_'Gramps'_**. Kimiko didn't say anything about who her Birth-Father was. But he figured that he had to be related to Wolverine. Otherwise she wouldn't have claws like he did. Then _who..who... **who** was?_

His eyes widened as he stared at his half-sister's face. Realizing just who she reminded him of. This woman reminded him of Daken. She strongly resembled the man so much it was scary. And he bit his lip as he gaped at the mirror. Feeling disgusted when he also realized what that meant. Kimiko wasn't _ **just** _ his _half-sister._

She was _his **niece.**_


	4. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raze has a visitor that wants answers. Whether or not Kimiko complies doesn't seem to matter to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this about Raze murdering Raven. My idea of how it had gone down. But my brain literally couldn't come up with how it happened. So I decided this would be easier.

When she woke up, she hurried into the bathroom. Showering, dressing and making herself presentable. Her mind was racing with questions. Like where was Raven's body? How had he managed to kill her where everyone else had failed? When did he kill her? Just how long had he been doing this? And does anyone else know that you're not her?

It was so strange that she could barely focus. As she finished braiding her hair, she sighed. This was so much more difficult than she anticipated it would be. Then again she hadn't anticipated on having to ask this. Of all the things she had prepared herself for. Assassination by her half-sibling wasn't one of them. Her Birth-Mother possibly being in prison was higher on the list. Admittedly that wasn't very plausible but it was definitely less strange than this. Hell, a clone of Raven was less strange. Not by much though. Raze was just difficult for her to really understand. Why did he even exist?

Who his father was, was glaringly obvious. He looked a lot like Logan with Raven's motif. Another thing her mind had found utterly strange. The way that Raze was a strange fusion of them both. Not in a bad way but just... _just so **strange.**_ But she really shouldn't dwell on it. There were more important matters than Raze's parentage. What was important was finding out how he killed Mystique. Who she thought had been unkillable. After so many people had tried, this kid managed. Then easily took her place without any the wiser? Somehow that just really seemed impossible. So how the Hell did Raze make that happen? Especially at his age? Mostly alone? Her mind just couldn't wrap around the idea. Him doing the deed by himself just didn't sound realistic. He had to have had some help. But from who exactly? The only person he seemed to trust was the butler. Though she somewhat doubted that he'd help kill his employer's parent. That would possibly too far for him. This Kerry guy was just a human after all.

Any normal person would've not agreed to it. And as far as she could tell, Kerry was a normal person. He didn't seem to have any mutations. None that she saw anyway. She knew that there were mutants with nonvisable mutations. But Kimiko wasn't sure that he was one. Though she could ask him, she felt it would be too personal. Then again so was asking if he helped her half-brother kill her Birth-Mother, but it wasn't as important. As she headed towards the living room, she glanced around the hallway. Getting a look at some of the things hanging along the wall. Some were pictures of Raven and others. People that she suspected were her either her Mother's pawns or _'friends'_. Few of Raven by herself. One had her older half-brother and foster sister. Rogue and Kurt. Both she hadn't got to meet either. Nor did she believe that she would ever get to. Since she hadn't been able to find either. Finding anything on them was somewhat difficult. Strangely more difficult than she anticipated it would've been. So she stopped looking. Seeing their pictures with their Mother made her feel strange. Kimiko dropped her gaze from them as she continued her stroll. Trying to not think of either sibling that she hadn't got to meet. And was most likely never going to. Shoving her hands in her pockets as she headed into the living room.

Once there, she noticed that there was someone seated on the couch. Bald, smelled strange, and wearing a weird uniform. Her mouth turned down in a frown as they turned to her. The person was a young man, one who looked vaguely familiar. Although she couldn't exactly tell how. It was just a strange feeling she had. Almost like deja vu or something. He was staring at her in a way that was making her uncomfortable. Like she was an experiment or something like that. Giving a fake smile, she asked,"Hello. Are you a friend of Raven's?"

Something told her that she shouldn't mention Raze's name. At least not to this creep just yet. Not until she knew who the Hell he was that is. Or if Raze trusted him. Hell, she wasn't sure what to do if her half-brother trusted him. As she didn't feel she could trust **_HIM_** just yet either. Even if he had treated her well so far, she felt he was trying to butter her up or something. Her thoughts were interrupted when the boy cleared his throat. She raised an eyebrow as she examined his expression. Which read to her as somewhat annoyed. Then she realized that she had spaced out as he spoke to her. Enough to not hear anything he said apparently. Her face flushed slightly as she apologized to him. Asking him what he had said before. The boy rolled his eyes as he answered,"I'm not a friend of Raven's. I'm her son, Charles."

Another son...another son? He had to be kidding. There was another freaking kid that she had with some guy? What was this a soap opera? Kimiko stared at Charles in disbelief for a moment. This just couldn't be real. As she slowly came back to her senses, she said,"Oh, nice to meet you. My name's Kimiko."

"I know.",Charles stated. That made her tilt her head in confusion. How on Earth did he already know her name? She hadn't met him before, she would've recognized him. Her face must've conveyed more of her feelings than she intended. So he continued,"Our half-brother told me about you. Raze called me over."

So she didn't have to hide that Raze was masquerading as Raven. That was interesting. Not necessarily good but interesting. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Though something about Charles made her scoot a bit away from him. There was an odd feeling around him that she didn't like. It wasn't anything that she had ever felt before. And she wasn't sure how to properly deal with it. So she elected to act like there was nothing wrong. Then she asked,"So I freaked him out and he called you over as back up?"

"Sort of, I'm not entirely sure what he wanted from me.",he admitted. A bit to easily for her tastes. That made her a little uneasy for a reason she couldn't entirely place. Kimiko wasn't exactly sure why. This wasn't a particularly malicious action. It didn't really seem to aid Charles in any manner. So why did this make her feel so ill at ease? Ignoring the feeling, she asked,"What did he tell you about me?"

"Nothing much, aside from who you are.",he answered. His tone implied that he wasn't telling the entire truth. As did his scent. Raze had told him something about her and she needed to know what. When she opened her mouth to ask, she found she couldn't speak. Whatever she was about to say had died on her lips as he stared into her eyes. There was a creeping feeling in the back of her mind. Like something was crawling around in her brain. While she tried to speak, Charles gently shut her lower jaw. Then he said,"He also asked me to help find out more about you. Things that he doubted you'd give up easily."

"Don't worry, this won't hurt.",he told her. Nothing about his voice sounded soothing. Neither did the creepy smirk on his face as whatever he was doing was pulling her deeper into unconsciousness. The room, along with his face, slowly fading into black. The last thing she saw before passing out was a glimpse of a figure coming towards them.

* * *

"Was there really a need for that?",Raze asked. He had watched them talk from the hallway, curious as to what Junior would do. The exchange between them was fairly interesting and hadn't wanted to interrupt. Especially with how Kimiko had tried to protect him from their half-brother. Though he suspected that she wasn't doing it to protect him. But he wasn't entirely sure of what her motives were. She didn't really tell her much about herself or why she wanted to meet Raven. Then again he hadn't given her a reason to trust him. So of course she wouldn't tell him much. 

"We both know she wasn't going to give us a straight answer.",Charles answered. Gently touching their half-sister's face, he closed his eyes. His brow furrowed as he concentrated on her. In a calm voice, he said,"This is really the easiest option. Besides, if what you said about who her Father is true she'll be fine."

"Just be careful, even if she can heal it'll hurt like Hell.",Raze cautioned. A part of him felt uneasy about letting Junior do this. But they really needed answers from her. Honest ones. This wasn't the best of options that they had. He wasn't going to say anything about it. And he sits down on the chair nearest the couch. With a frown on his face, he added,"She's no use to us if she's sick."

"I can handle this, Raze. She's not the first person I've done this to.",Junior muttered softly. Opening his eyes, he glanced over his shoulder at Raze. His expression looked annoyed as he stared at him. Then he said,"Give me ten minutes alone and I'll get us what we need."

"And risk you trying to brainwash her like the other brotherhood members? Not a chance.",Raze snapped. They needed her to work with them of her own volition. And if Junior tried what he did on the others, she'd probably run. He couldn't trust him enough to leave him alone with her. As he glared at Junior, he added,"You do this with me here or I'm gonna wake her up."

"Listen, I need total concentration and you staring over me is getting on my nerves. Either leave or this isn't going to work.",he stated. It sounded reasonable but he couldn't really trust it. Though he doubted Junior was going to continue working if he didn't agree. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he cursed Junior under his breath. Then got up out of the chair and started leaving the room. When he got to the hallway leading to his bedroom, he turned to him and said,"Just don't try anything. We want her in one piece for this to work."

Junior nodded in agreement. Slowly shutting his eyes as he got back to work. Raze glared at him before heading down the hallway. This felt like a really stupid idea. But he knew they needed to know more about her. Things that she probably wouldn't easily share with them. Not fully at least. He only hoped that letting Junior in her mind was the right thing to do. As he didn't think they had any other option than this. Glancing back, he felt an odd sensation in his gut. One that he slowly recognized as guilt. Pushing this feeling aside, he went into his room. Then transformed himself into Raven to get ready for what he needed to do.

 


	5. Becoming Their Mole?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her half-brothers are more messed up than she realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this isn't the best chapter. And that they're really ooc.

Several hours later, she woke up to find herself laying on her side on the couch. Covered with a throw blanket and a pillow tucked under her head. Which somewhat throbbed with pain. For a brief moment, she was confused about what was going on. Then she remembered what had happened and she shoved off the blanket. Standing up, Kimiko sprinted towards the guest room. Being purposely knocked out by a psychic was a huge neon sign to flee. Especially when it was another half-sibling who did the deed. There definitely was no way she was staying.

Once she reached the room, she hurriedly grabbed her things. Turned on her phone as she looked over her shoulder. Trying to make sure that neither of her brothers were there. A part of her was worried that either would do something. Like knocking her out again then messing with her brain. Which she wasn't sure what they'd do. There was no way in Hell she was staying to find out. Right now, she needed to get home. To Belinda, her teammates, and her family. Her true family. Who would protect her from things like this. From...maybe she was over-reacting. This...this had to be some sort of misunderstanding. What if Raze had no idea that this had happened?

Pausing for a minute, Kimiko realized how plausible that sounded. Raze was probably off doing his duties as Raven, whatever they were. And didn't even know that Charles was doing what he was doing. For all she knew, he was wholly ignorant of what had happened. Maybe if she told him, he'd deal with their half-brother. Possibly even find out what the Hell he did to her. Or why he did what he did too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing. There were over ten messages on her phone. Five were from her wife, three were from her Mother, and two were from her teammate Leelah. Belinda was texting if she was okay. How things were going. To text her if she had the chance. The three texts from her Mother were to ask if she was okay. And if things were alright. Leelah was asking if she needed back up. She was also texting her to reply back soon. Which she did. Telling each of them that she was okay. Things were fine and that she wasn't in danger. At least not yet. Telling both her Wife and teammate that she'd text if things went south. Not wanting to be unprepared in case Raze or this Charles guy were up to something. It probably would take them a while, but it made her feel safer.

After receiving the texts from them, she shoved her phone in her purse. Then headed out to the living room to find Raze. To try and tell him about what had happened. Then gauge his reaction to the news. Mostly detect his scent for anything off. She couldn't be entirely certain that he wasn't apart of it. Nor could she be certain he was. It felt like an idiotic move confronting him by herself. But it really was her only option.

Finding him wasn't that hard. He was seated on the couch with their brother. Both were quietly talking to each other. So lowly that she barely managed to catch it. Raze stated,"I doubt that this would even really work. If we did that, she'd be caught and they'd interrogate her immediately. Or worse."

"I've planned for that scenario, Raze.",he answered. Her eyebrows raised at what they were saying. What the Hell did that mean? Who the fuck were they talking about? Kimiko quietly crept towards the room. Holding her hand over her mouth as she listened to her half-brothers. Charles continued,"If anyone goes through her mind, they'll set off traps. Various little suggestions that I left in case the next Phoenix tried anything."

Next Phoenix? Who was supposed to be the next Phoenix? Kimiko couldn't remember who it could've been. She remembered that Jean Grey had been it at one point. Some girl named Rachel as well. Along with a few others who weren't telepathic. None of which she could really think of. As she listened, she felt this strange squirming in her head. Like something was crawling along her brain. Soon she found herself walking into the room. Unable to stop from walking into the other room. Whatever this was, was forcing her to stand in front of her half-brothers. Charles looking somewhat amused as Raze looked at her confused. His eyebrow raised in confusion as he glanced her over. Charles asked,"How much of that did you hear?"

A part of her wanted to be stubborn. Feign ignorance and lie out her ass. But she for some reason, she couldn't. That strange something in her mind was forcing her to tell the truth against her will. Kimiko answered,"I heard you talking about traps and the next Phoenix."

"What did you do to my mind?",she demanded. Her voice several octaves than she intended it to be. Sounding more frightened than she wanted to let on. What the Hell was going on? Why couldn't she move? Raze didn't seem to understand either. His mouth twisted in a frown as he glared at Charles. Thumping him hard in the chest, Raze snapped,"Let her go _**NOW**_. This isn't how we'll get her on our side."

"Side for what? The Hell do you want me for?",she asked. They barely knew her yet they wanted her for something? Just what the Hell were they planning? Kimiko tried hard to move her limbs. Anything so she could get her phone. What her half-brother said next surprised her. Raze answered,"We need someone to infiltrate the Xavier mansion. Someone that none of the X-Men have ever met before."

"Basically we need a mole.",Charles explained. His tone was so matter-of-fact it sent cold shivers down her spine. They needed a mole. Someone to get in, get whatever information they needed, and get out. And she just landed in their laps. Someone that none of the X-Men had ever seen before. Kimiko bit her bottom lip as she glanced at Raze. It surprised her that he didn't look angry anymore. Or even remorseful with what they were planning. And he stated,"It's nothing personal, Kimiko. We just need someone to keep an eye on a certain telepathic punk and future Apocalypse."

"Along with some members of the X-Men.",Raze added. Keeping his tone light as he got off the couch. Gently taking her hands in his, he stated,"You'd be perfect for it. All you'd have to do is keep an eye on them for us. No fighting or killing."

Despite how it sounded, she found herself agreeing with him. They were her family after all. And it would be a way for her to meet her other family members. Like her Mother, Father, and other siblings. She glanced down at her hands then at his face. In a calm voice, she asked,"So I wouldn't have to do anything other than just take notes and report to you guys?"

"Yes, that's all you would have to do.",he answered sweetly. A smile spread across his face that she guessed was supposed to be reassuring. But it somewhat failed. As Kimiko wasn't sure that any of them would trust her. After all, who'd trust a new family member seconds after meeting them? Only an idiot would. She felt she needed to talk this out with her Wife and teammates. See what they felt about this and get their feedback. Kimiko also felt like she needed to think about it. Consider the consequences of spying on them. As well as what they'd do to her if she was discovered. And she asked,"Can I get some time to think this whole thing over?"

"Sure, you don't need to say yes right now.",he assured her. Letting go of her hands and moving his to her shoulders. Gently squeezing them as he looked over at Charles. Who looked somewhat annoyed with this idea. Then he stated,"Just don't sit on this for too long."

Suddenly she was given control of her body once again. Breathing a sigh of relief as she relaxed her muscles. Nodding her head, she assured him that she wouldn't take long. Then she calmly walked to the guest room. Sitting down on her bed as she got her phone out. There was no way she could pull this off. And it sounded too risky to even really be worth it. Kimiko texted Belinda everything that had happened. Asking her if she should even agree to this. Her wife immediately texted back that it sounded terrible. That she shouldn't agree to it.

* * *

 

 **From Darling Orchid:** _"It sounds like they're using you as a sacrificial lamb. You'll be surrounded by these guys without help."_  
**_T_ o Darling Orchid:** _"I know. But it'd be my one chance to meet my other half-siblings. Maybe even meet my Mom and Dad."_  
**From Darling Orchid:** _ **"** Would it really be worth it? They could kill you or even give you over to S.H.I.E.L.D. You should tell them **NO**. And if they don't agree then we'll come to get you."_  
**To Darling Orchid:** _"I know. I should but they really seem to need me. Maybe this will be a good thing?"_  
**From Darling Orchid:** _"Koko. Please. Just think of what you're doing. You could easily be killed. Just please think about this. It can't be worth the risk."_  
**To Darling Orchid:** " _I'm sorry babe. I gotta do this, they **REALLY** need me."_

* * *

 

Before she could read her wife's response, she shut her phone off. Then shoved her phone back into her purse. It wasn't her wisest decision by far but...she felt like she had to do it. They sounded like they desperately needed her. And the idea of possibly meeting her biological family really intrigued her. As she only heard of them in passing from people they'd helped. Some were conflicting as well as contradictory. Along with several little unlicensed comic books. It would be nice to see what they were really like. Even see what things were like during their time as well. Kimiko toyed with the thought as she sat on her bed. Sure, Belinda's fears weren't completely unfounded.

The X-Men might not even trust her. Especially if the stories about their past attacks had any truth to them. Like surprise family members or time travelers. She wasn't sure if they'd ever believe her. Slowly, she started to doubt she'd get them to trust her. Frowning slightly, she sighed. She probably shouldn't agree to help her half-brothers. Maybe she should go home to her wife instead. A part of her even started thinking of ways to politely turn them down. Tell them that her teammates needed her back home or her wife was ill. Anything that would get them to let her out of the house. Kimiko imagined telling them that her wife was ill. That she needed to get back home to help her out. And then she imagined them either attacking her. Or Charles knocking her out telepathically again. Then messing with her mind until she would agree with them. Or until she was their puppet to use.

Though she doubted that Raze would let that happen. He did seem more on her side then Charles did. And she felt he was much more rational than him as well. Maybe he'd let her leave without any fuss.

Getting off the bed, she decided to tell them no. Assuring herself that they'd understand why she couldn't do this. It was just too risky for her. And with that, she started heading into the living room. Thinking of ways she should break the news to them. Feeling somewhat guilty that she was going to have to tell them no. But she wasn't sure why she felt guilty about it. They didn't say she had to do it. Well, Raze hadn't. She wasn't entirely sure what Charles was going to do. But she didn't care. This was her decision and they were going to have to deal with it. Whether they liked it or not.

When she entered the room, she noticed they were in the same place she left them. Raze turned around in his spot to look at her. A small smile on his face as he asked,"So, did you come to a decision?"

Charles glanced at her over his shoulder. The look on his face was somewhat unreadable. It somewhat unnerved her, but she tried to keep her face neutral. Not wanting him to see that he creeped her out. She answered,"Yeah. I thought about it and spoke to my wife about it. And I've come to a decision."

"I've decided I'll do it.",she heard herself say. The strange feeling of something crawling around her mind was present again. And she found that her body wasn't doing what she wanted. It took her a second to realize that Charles was making her say it. Raze somehow didn't notice this. How he couldn't notice was surprising to her. And he stated,"I'm pleased to hear you say that. We'll start arranging what day you'll be sent back with Hank tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Raze.",her body said. Charles forced her walk to a chair near the couch and sit down. Both her half-brothers started telling her what would happen. And how they'd send her back in time. Who she should avoid once she was there. Along with how she should present herself to the X-Men. Suggesting that she try to pretend she needed their help. Telling them that both Raze and Charles Jr were after her or something sappy like that. Her body nodded along as they spoke occasionally adding mindless _'yeahs'_ as the conversation went on. It sounded like a somewhat solid plan. She still had some doubts that it would even work thought. The X-Men didn't seem stupid enough to fall for a plan like that. But she didn't even try to voice her concerns. It didn't feel like it was worth it. Once they were done talking about the plan, Raze hurriedly got off the couch. Saying something about contacting Hank about what they were planning. Once he was out of the room, Charles released her. Watching her as she got out of the chair. Stepping away from him until her back hit the wall. In a soft voice, she hissed,"The Hell did you do that for?"

"Do what?",he asked. His attitude was grating on her nerves. Kimiko popped a claw as she advanced on him. She snapped,"Forcing me to agree with this. I don't want to do your stupid suicide mole mission."

Pressing her claw to his neck, she asked,"The Hell did you make me agree to this?"

"Because we need someone like you.",Charles stated. Not even looking the least bit bothered that there was a claw pressed against his neck. Gently reaching his hand up to push her claw away, he continued,"It's nothing personal. We just need you."

"And if I try to tell Raze that you made me agree to this?",she questioned. Then she realized that he wouldn't let her. That he'd either control her or worse. And the creepy smirk on his face only confirmed her fears. Charles asked,"I don't suppose I have to tell you what will happen if you try?"

Saying nothing, she retracted her claw then went to sit down. There was no way she could get herself out of this. He had her trapped and she knew it. When Raze came back into the room, he stated,"Hank says we can come at nine tomorrow. He wants to speak with you for a bit before we can let you travel. Mostly help you figure out what to say to the X-Geeks."

"Sounds good, Raze.",she stated. It sounded like a fairly easy plan. Even if it was going quicker than she wanted. Charles nodded his head in agreement. Then she asked,"So what're we going to do in the meantime?"

"How about we order dinner and watch a few movies?",Raze suggested. Which sounded a lot more normal than she expected from her. Nodding her head, she stated,"Sounds good to me. I vote we get pizza."

Charles agreed with her, which also surprised her. And with that, Raze got out his phone to order food. While he did that, Charles telekinetically searched for some movies on Raze's shelf. It was strange that they were suddenly acting like this. All casual and family like. But she wasn't going to complain. This was a nice change of pace. And she slowly found herself relaxing. Maybe working with them wasn't going to be bad as she thought.


	6. Looking To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are set in motion that are out of her control. She only hopes that they'll go their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DX Henry's more ooc than I tried. I'm sorry this isn't that great of a chapter folks.

The talk with Henry the next day was strange. He had asked her about herself and personal questions. None of which had to do with her task. They were mostly about her life. Where she was raised and who raised her. Each question bugged her more than the last. And she was half tempted to punch him in the face. She resisted the best she could. Kimiko shot glances over at Raze. Who gave a slight shrug at this. Almost as if he were apologizing. After a few moments, he interrupted the interrogation. Reminding him of why they were there. That he needed his help sending Kimiko to the Xavier Institute. Telling him what she was going to be doing as well. While Raze spoke of some of the plan, he held back the majority of it. Mostly whom she was going to be spying on.

Which didn't make sense in her mind. Why wouldn't he let him in on that? It wasn't like Henry could stop them. Right? He didn't really seem capable of doing so. In her mind he didn't seem capable. The older man was strong. But he seemed fairly scatterbrained and unfocused. Almost as if the various things he seemed to have inflicted on himself had harmed him. So it would stand to reason that he was more harmful to himself than others. Why was Raze acting so cautious around him? Her mouth turned down slightly as she watched the horned man. Deciding to keep a close eye on him while she was there.

The pair talked of how to help her cover story. Something that would trigger Logan's overprotective nature. Henry thought of brutally injuring Kimiko. Making her bleed bad enough that he wouldn't question much. Or be suspicious of her. Raze didn't seem to like this idea. Though she wasn't entirely sure why. To her, it sounded like a good idea. If she came upon the X-Men uninjured they'd be a bit weary of her. Injuries would at least give her story some more credit. It wasn't as if Kimiko couldn't just heal from them. Depending on how severe this man wanted them to be, she'd quickly recover. So she voiced her agreement with Henry. Surprising him and her half-brother. Smiling slightly, she explained,"It would make things a lot easier. An injured woman running from bad guys tends to be their weakness."

As far as her own research showed they did. And she hoped she wasn't entirely wrong about that. She watched Raze's expression carefully as he seemed to think about it. His eyes narrowed slightly at her as he chewed his bottom lip. For a brief moment, she thought he would say no. That he wasn't going to continue to veto this idea. Or come up with a good reason why they couldn't do that. Then he said,"Fine. But it can't be too severe. I can't have you spending most of your time there healing."

"I think Mr. McCoy here can manage that.",she stated. Looking over at the blue furry man with a faint smile. He nodded his head in agreement. In a quiet voice, he said,"Shouldn't be hard to manage, Raze. You could even be the one to do it if you're so worried."

The suggestion made Raze freeze for a moment. His mouth turned slightly in the corner. It was gone for a moment before he said,"I suppose that would be for the best. Have me fight her in front of him. Might help strengthen her story a bit."

"He already doesn't like me as is.",Raze added. And for a moment she thought she could detect some bitterness in his voice. Though she felt she was imagining that. It didn't seem like he really cared what Logan thought. Ignoring this, she toyed with her nails as he continued,"We're going to need to stage this carefully. Have this done in a highly populated part of the city."

"We'll need you to be completely blue as well.",he added. That made her somewhat uncomfortable. For most of her life, she'd been using an image inducer. Her skin color wasn't something she was ashamed of. But it was ingrained in her since she was little. Wear her image inducer in public. Try to blend in with others. Sometimes she would manage. Until people noticed her features and how she wasn't like her family. Kimiko gripped the inducer on her wrist. Toying with it gently as she asked,"Do I really have to, Raze? I mean, I've worn this for so long..."

"I understand how hard this will be for you.",he said. Gently taking her shoulders in his hands, he smiled warmly at her. But instead of putting her at ease, it made her more uncomfortable. A part of her told her to not trust this. Raze didn't seem to notice this. He gently squeezed her shoulders as he continued,"But if we want them to trust you, you need to look visibly more mutant."

"Why? Why do I have to look more visibly mutant?",she questioned. Trying and failing to keep the anxiety out of her voice. Feeling the heat rush to her face as she toyed with her inducer. Not wanting to take it off or give it to Raze. The inducer was something she was attached to. Even if she wasn't a huge fan of it. It was a part of her. Kimiko chewed her bottom lip as he stepped closer to her. Wrapping his arms tight around her as he answered,"With your inducer you look like any other human. Without it you'll be more easily welcomed."

"Or at least not questioned as much.",he added. That she wasn't entirely sure of. With her red hair, they might not be comfortable with her. Especially if Raze had already attacked them once. Carefully removing Raze's hands, she took a step back. Looking him in the eyes, she asked,"Are you sure absolutely sure about that, Raze? I mean I kind of look like you. You sure they're not going to be immediately suspicious?"

"They might. But you'll just have to earn their trust.",he answered. Which was fairly obvious now that she thought of that. And she was somewhat sure she could handle that. A small part of her mind felt she couldn't. That this was going to be a stupid idea. Pushing these thoughts to the side, she gave a slight smile. Then she said,"I guess that's simple enough. Hopefully this works out well."

"If it doesn't. Try to contact Junior mentally and we'll assist you.",he informed her. Calmly, he toyed with her hair as he glanced at Henry. Who was busily taking care of something at his desk. Raze asked,"So, Henry. How long until Kimiko can be sent back?"

"It's going to take at least two weeks to get things properly prepared.",he answered. That was good in her mind. Two weeks was long enough to get her story straight. Something that would be believable. Like why she was running from the Brotherhood. The first thing that came to mind was caught spying. She gotten into their base. Earned her half-brothers' trust and was investigating their plans. Deciding to sell them out to their enemies. And Raze caught her talking to her employer. He destroyed the communicator, attacked her, then chased her back into the past. The reason why she chose that would be harder to sell. But she felt she had enough time to think of that.

When Raze let go of her hair, she asked,"So what do we do in the mean time?"

"We'll be starting on your cover story.",he answered. Kimiko nodded her head at this idea. Telling him about what she had planned out already. That she was already a mole for some shady folks. Whom in reality would be working for Raven. Well, Raze now. But they didn't need to know that. He nodded his head a few times while she explained. Saying absolutely nothing until she was done. A slight smile came to his face as he said,"I think we can swing that. Mother's got a few friends who would be willing to help."

"I think we can pull this off fairly easily.",he added. A part of her hoped he was going to be right. It sounded like it would be easy. But she still had this feeling deep down in her gut. A weird feeling that things weren't going to be okay. Kimiko's mind went to her wife and team. Then she realized that they wouldn't be alright with this. Her wife would possibly try to intervene. Either by coming to Madripoor herself or bringing along their team. In a soft voice, she asked,"My wife isn't going to be cool with this. Is there any way that we can assure her that I'll be fine?"

"We could arrange a meeting between her and us.",Raze offered. Looking over at Henry for support. Who nodded his head in agreement as Raze continued,"Your wife with me and Henry here. I'm sure that we can put her mind at ease."

"You don't want Junior to meet her?",she questioned. Finding it a bit odd that Raze didn't want him there. Almost like he didn't trust their other half-brother or something. Her eyebrow raised in confusion as she tilted her head to the side. Raze answered,"I think he'll try to control everything during the meeting. And he's not particularly good with easing others."

That made enough sense. Chuckie definitely seemed like a control freak. Especially with how he effortlessly fucked with her brain. Forced her to go along with their plan. As well as making her pass out before doing who knows what to her. Absentmindedly she played with her inducer again. Reminding herself to calm down as she muttered,"Okay. That sounds like a good idea. When we get back I should text my wife about this. And that you'd like to meet her."

Nodding his head, Raze walked over to Henry. Both started working on plans for sending them back. She got her phone out and turned it on. Immediately getting several frantic texts from her wife. Some of them begging her to reconsider her actions. That what she was doing was a mistake. Even a few from her teammates. The last text that she got from her wife made her stomach drop. Belinda was telling her that she was buying plane tickets. And that she'd be flying out there if she didn't hear from her soon. A part of her was afraid she'd already done it.

* * *

 **To DarlingOrchid:** _"Have you already left?"_  
 **From DarlingOrchid:** _"Not yet. What took you so long?"_  
 **To DarlingOrchid:** _"I've been spending quality time with Raze and our other brother. As well as their teammate. They're going to be sending me back in time in two weeks."_  
 **From DarlingOrchid:** _"You got to tell them no. This isn't a wise decision."_  
 **To DarlingOrchid:** _"It's perfectly safe, Linnie. I promise. Raze and the teammate even want to meet with you. Just to assure you that I'm going to be safe."_

* * *

For a few minutes, her wife didn't reply. Anxiety started eating at her nerves as she waited. Making her pace a little as she stared at her phone's screen. She was starting to get worried that Belinda wouldn't agree. And she would just come out with their teammates to drag her back. Her stomach twisted in knots as she paced. Three minutes later, she responded. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

 **From DarlingOrchid:** _"Alright. The soonest I can get out there is Wednesday. If you're sure that you're going to be safe."_  
 **To DarlingOrchid:** _"I will be. Thank you so much for doing this, Linnie. I'll see you soon. I love you."_  
 **From DarlingOrchid:** _"I love you too, Kiki."_

* * *

Sighing, she put her phone back in her pocket. At least Belinda had an open mind about this. Kimiko turned to the men as she said,"She agreed. Linnie said that she'll be out here by Wednesday at the latest."

"That's good.",Raze stated. A slight smile came to his face as he set some papers down. Henry looked a little relieved as well. Though she could smell some nervousness coming from him. But she wasn't entirely sure why. Instead of calling him out on this, she asked,"So what do we do until then?"

"Let's go get dinner for us and Junior.",he answered. That sounded like a good idea in her book. She glanced over at Henry, who turned away from her. And an idea came to her. With a slight smile, she asked,"Hey Henry, you wanna join us?"

Raze looked a bit uncomfortable at this idea. But she ignored him as she took a few steps toward him. A playful smile on her face as she neared him. When she got with in a few feet of him, Raze grabbed her arm. Forcing her to walk out with him. The look on his face deeply unsettled her. It was a mix of fear and nervousness. Though she wasn't entirely sure of why. Nothing Henry had done suggested he was a threat. Kimiko tried to ask questions. But Raze refused to answer her questions.

Soon as they were away from Henry, he answered,"Mr McCoy isn't safe. All the things he's done to himself have made him unstable."

"He's not as bad as Junior is.",Raze stated. There was something to his tone that she didn't entirely understand. He loosened his grip on her arm as he continued,"He's also way too susceptible to Junior's control. Taking McCoy with us could potentially reveal Belinda to him."

"We don't that do we?",he asked. Nodding her head, she reached over to grip his wrist. Pinching the skin lightly as she said,"We don't. Please let go of my arm."

Apologizing he let go of her arm and took her hand. Gently squeezing it as they walked together. Slowly he transformed himself into his Raven disguise. Faking a slight smile as they headed to his car. Kimiko took a deep calming breath. That was something she wasn't going to ever get used to. Her half-brother pretending to be their Mother. First time she saw it, it made her uncomfortable. Now she was slowly getting used to it. It still made her feel uneasy but not like before. A part of her hoped she wouldn't have to get used to it.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were home. Raze insisted on Italian food. Something fancy that she couldn't pronounce. But the food smelled delicious and she wasn't going to complain. She picked up the three large white boxes. Raze had Kerry open her door. He tried taking the boxes from her. She refused to let him. Insisting that she do it instead.

Once all three of them were inside, Raze dropped his facade. Turning back to himself as he asked,"Is Junior still here, Kerry?"

"Mr. Xavier left three hours ago. He didn't tell me where he was going.",Kerry answered. It wasn't a good sign in her mind. But Raze didn't seem particularly phased by this news. He shrugged his shoulders as he helped her with the food. Instructing Kerry to get them paper plates. When his butler was gone, he said,"Junior does that a lot. It's nothing to worry about. He comes home when he feels like it."

That made sense. He was eighteen and telepathic. She guessed it was fine that he was by himself. Toying with the foods, she asked,"Should we wait for him then?"

"He can have cold left overs for all I care.",he answered. Raze gave a small smile as Kerry gave him the plates. Then he hurried off to do his tasks. Putting down some food, he stated,"If he wanted something to eat, he should've been here."

Instead of arguing, she dished herself some pasta. It wasn't like he was being cruel to Chuckie. And he wasn't wrong. While they ate, Raze turned on the T.V. Putting on an old movie that she didn't recognize. But it looked like it was going to be nice. At least she hoped it would be. Looking over at Raze, she smiled. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
